Granny Smith/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily GrannySmith9.png|Zzzzzz... GrannySmith confused.png|Wha-...? The Ticket Master Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Granny Smith with her old hip. New Granny Smith S01E03.png|Applejack imagines granny smith with her new hip. Griffon the Brush Off Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|What's this here thingy? Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|Aah! A rattler! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|Go, run, save yerselves! Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Granny Smith closing bag s01e07.png Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Big Mac, Applejack, and Granny Smith waiting for the Parasprites to arrive. The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that one coming. Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. Audience is watching S1E13.png|Lasso event. The Show Stoppers Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|An angry Granny Smith. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Granny Smith and Big McIntosh in Applejack's flashback. Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Granny Smith dancing s02e02.png|Tap-dancing Granny Smith. Luna Eclipsed Granny Smith S2E4.png Granny Smith 2 S2E4.png|"I should've been asleep 4 hours ago!" Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith 3 S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone.png|"Hello?" Big McIntosh whisper S2E5-W5.png|Whisper whisper. S2E05 Granny Smith 'have to say so'.png|"You have to say so." S2E05 Granny Smith spinning the megaphone.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Granny Smith S02E05.png S2E05 Granny Smith 'Get set'.png|"Get set." Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png|What's that red mark next to her eye? Granny Smith Megaphone in Eye.png|That... HAS to hurt! S2E05 Granny Smith 'Go!'.png The Cutie Pox Granny's not surprised S02E06.png|Granny seems to be the only pony that's not surprised. Apple Family S2E6.png Granny Smith 1 S2E6.png Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'we're mighty proud'.png|"We're mighty proud of you." Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack talking to Apple Bloom.png S2E06 Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png S2E06 Big McIntosh 'Eeyup'.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png Granny Smith whats that S2E8-W8.png|"Whats that?" Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png|Granny Smith does NOT want to get pushed around! Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Granny knows Rainbow is trying to pull off a Pinkie. Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|Pow! Right in the kisser! Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Family Appreciation Day Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png|Granny Smith dressed as a bunny. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Pothead.PNG Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Spooned.PNG Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png S2 E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Granny Smith hi wave.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG AB pushing Granny S02E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png|Hopefully, Scootaloo's sick idea works. Granny-Smith-Puppet-S2E12.png PuppetSmithS2E12.PNG Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Reading the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Hey I found a bit on the ground! Granny in class S2E12.png Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Granny Smith as a filly. Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny Smith in Old Canterlot. Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|Taking in the sights at Canterlot. Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Granny Smith filly hatless.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png|Not exactly a hearty meal. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Granny Smtih startled S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 3 S2E12.png|"What was that?!" Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png|run granny smith Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Granny is chased by a Timberwolf. Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png|Full metal granny. Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Yeah, I'm licking the chalk board. The Apple Family S2E12.png|Apple Bloom finally appreciates Granny Smith. Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png The Last Roundup Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Big McIntosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Who put that camera there? Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png|My back! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Eh. I went through worse. Big McIntosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|He said no deal, banker! Grannysmith makes a bet S2E15.png Grannysmith makes a bet2 S2E15.png|Granny yells at Flim & Flam. Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big McIntosh no deal S2E15-W15.png Granny Smith as new S2E15-W15.png|There, good as new. Granny Smith not again S2E15-W15.png|Ah! I just fixed this fence! Big McIntosh determined S2E15-W15.png|Granny Smith may be having second thoughts. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15-W15.png Ponyville Confidential Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Photo albums S2E23.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png Category:Character gallery pages